Rafiki's Herbs
As Shamans, Rafiki and Nita's main job is to heal the Pridelanders and other inhabitants of the Pridelands from their wounds and sicknesses. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries. All of Rafiki's herbs are kept at his tree, with some being stored in his store cave. Medicines and Herbs Alder Bark * Description: 'Bark of the alder tree. * '''Location: 'Chakula Plains. * 'Usage: '''For tooth pain. * '''Effect: '''Eases toothaches. Beech Leaves * '''Description: '''Large, broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely toothed. * '''Location: 'Hapuna Valley. * 'Usage: '''To transport other herbs. Bindweed * '''Description: '''Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink flowers. * '''Location: 'Huwezi Falls. * 'Usage: '''Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place. Blackberry Leaves * '''Description: '''Prickly leaves from the blackberry bush. * '''Location: 'Ukuni Woods. * 'Usage: '''These leaves are chewed into a pulp. * '''Effect: '''Eases the swelling of bee stings. Borage Leaves * '''Description: '''It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. * '''Location: '''Huwezi Falls. * '''Usage: '''It is chewed and eaten by nursing females. * '''Effect: '''It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers. Broom * '''Description: '''Shrubs with small leaves and small yellow flowers. * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''It is used to make poultices for broken legs and wounds. Burdock Root * '''Description: '''Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves. * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley, Chakula Plains, Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp. * '''Effect: '''Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites. Burnet * '''Description: '''Has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges. Stems grow 50-200cm tall, with large clusters of small flower buds on top. * '''Location: 'The Meadow. * 'Usage: '''A traveling herb. * '''Effect: '''Keeps one's strength up. Celandine * '''Description: '''Yellow flower with four petals. * '''Location: '''Near the Flood Plains. * '''Usage: '''Juice is trickled into the eye. * '''Effect: '''Soothes damaged eyes. Chamomile * 'Description: '''A small, white flower with a large, yellow center. * '''Location: 'Kilio Valley * 'Usage: '''Eaten * '''Effect: '''Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to travelers for strength. Chervil * 'Description: '''A sweet smelling plant with large leaves, and small white flowers. The roots are described as being knobby and brown. * '''Location: 'Sunningrocks. * 'Usage: '''Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. * '''Effect: '''For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during birth. Chickweed * '''Description: '''Tall-stemmed plant with fat, almond-shaped leaves. * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''Eaten. * '''Effect: '''A treatment for Greencough. Cob Nuts * '''Description: '''A smooth brown nut with a hard outside shell. A type of hazelnut. * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley. * '''Usage: '''Made into ointments.' Cobwebs * Description: 'Long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders. * '''Location: '''Everywhere. * '''Usage: '''Press over wound. * '''Effect: '''To bind broken bones. Coltsfoot * '''Description: '''A flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions. Grows best in Newleaf. * '''Location: 'Lake Kiziwa. * 'Usage: '''Leaves chewed into a pulp. * '''Effect: '''Eases breathing, as well as cracked or sore pads. Comfrey Root * 'Description: '''It has large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white, or purple, and fat, black roots. Tangy smell. * '''Location: 'Maji Baridi Falls. * 'Usage: '''Roots are chewed into a poultice. * '''Effect: '''Repairs broken bones, or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws. Daisy Leaf * 'Description: '''Thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves. * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley, Huwezi Falls, Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''Chewed into a paste. * '''Effect: '''Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb. Dandelion * 'Description: '''Common yellow-flowered plant with long, hollow stems. * '''Location: 'Water Hole. * 'Usage: '''The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed. * '''Effect: '''Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller. Dock Leaves * 'Description: '''Common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell, and taste. * '''Location: 'Mekundu Cliffs * 'Usage: '''Chewed up and applied to scratches. * '''Effect: '''Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, it can ease the pain of wounds. Fennel * 'Description: '''Thin, spiky leaves. * '''Location: '''Near Flat Ridge Rock. * '''Usage: '''Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth. * '''Effect: '''Helps soothe pain during birthing. Heather Nectar * 'Description: '''Nectar found in bell-shaped flowers. * '''Location: '''Huwezi Falls. * '''Usage: '''Included in herbal mixtures. * '''Effect: '''Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. '' Honey * '''Description: '''A sweet, golden-coloured liquid made by bees. * '''Location: '''In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. * '''Usage: '''Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. * '''Effect: '''Soothes infections, helps animals swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. Also used as prey. Ivy Leaf * 'Description: '''Leaves from the ivy vine. * '''Location: '''Near Pride Rock. * '''Usage: '''Used to store other herbs. * '''Effect: '''None. Juniper Berries * 'Description: '''Purple-blue berries from the dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bush. * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods, Hapuna Valley, Huwezi Falls. * '''Usage: '''Chewed and eaten. * '''Effect: '''Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm animals. Lavender * 'Description: '''A small purple flowering plant. * '''Location: '''Near Midnight's Cave. * '''Usage: '''Rubbed/placed on an animal's body. * '''Effect: '''Used to hide the scent of death. Mallow Leaves * 'Description: '''Large fuzzy three-nubbed leaves from a flowering shrub; sweet rose scent. * '''Location: 'Lake Matope. * 'Usage: '''Eaten. * '''Effect: '''Soothes bellyache. Marigold * 'Description: '''A low-growing flower; yellow to bright orange. * '''Location: '''Huwezi Falls. * '''Usage: '''Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well. * '''Effect: '''Stops infection. Mint Leaves * '''Description: '''Downy, serrated leaves ranging from green to purple and yellow in color. Flowers are small and white or purple in color. * '''Location: '''The Meadow ' * '''Usage: '''Rubbed onto the body of someone deceased. * '''Effect: '''Hides the scent of death. Mouse Bile * Description: 'Foul smelling, yellowish-green liquid. * '''Location: '''Can be found anywhere there are mice present. * '''Usage: '''The liquid is stored in moss and dabbed onto ticks embedded in pelt. * '''Effect: '''The ticks fall off. Oak Leaf * 'Description: '''Round,ruffled leaves. * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods. It is best found during the Dry Season * '''Usage: '''The dried leaves are to be stored in a dry location until the time of usage, when they are chewed into a thick poultice and spread on a wound. * '''Effect: '''Stops infection from setting in. Parsley * 'Description: '''A long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves, Sharp scent, tastes cold and fresh, tastes the same fresh or dried. * '''Location: '''Huwezi Falls. * '''Usage: '''Eaten. * '''Effect: '''Stops a female from producing milk. Poppy Seeds * 'Description: '''Tiny, round black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flowerhead. * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''Chewed on. * '''Effect: '''They can help an animal sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Recommended for those that are grieving heavily. Ragweed * 'Description: '''Ragged-leaved plant resembling a fern. * '''Location: ' Huwezi Falls. * 'Usage: '''Used to give one extra strength and energy. * '''Effect: '''N/A Raspberry Leaves * '''Description: '''Soft to the touch, but with jagged edges. * '''Location: '''Found on raspberry bushes in Hapuna Valley. * '''Usage:.It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during birthing. * 'Effect: '''Used to soothe pain for females giving birth. Rosemary * '''Description: '''Tall with needle-like leaves and purple flowers. * '''Location: '''Near Pride Rock. * '''Usage: '''Put on the pelt of a deceased animal to prepare for burial. * '''Effect: '''Hides the scent of death. Rush * '''Description: '''It has long narrow leaves and lavender-colored head stalks. * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley. * '''Usage: '''Used to bind broken bones. * '''Effect: '''Helps hold a broken limb in place. Sticks * '''Description: '''Thin wooden protrusions that grow on and fall from trees * '''Location: '''Can be found anywhere there are trees. * '''Usage: '''Animals in pain bite it when other medicine is either unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal. * '''Effect: '''Used to distract animals from pain. Recommended for females giving birth. Stinging Nettle * '''Description: '''N/A * '''Location: '''Ukuni Woods. * '''Usage: '''The leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. The stems can also be chewed. * '''Effect: '''Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Chewing the stems helps fight against infection. Tansy * '''Description: '''The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and has a very sweet and strong scent * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley. * '''Usage: '''To be consumed, but only in small doses. * '''Effect: '''Can be used to cure wounds. Thyme * 'Description: '''Small, delicate, thick, sticky leaves with a fresh tang. * '''Location: '''Sunningrocks. * '''Usage: '''Leaves can be chewed on. * '''Effect: '''Calms nervousness and anxiety. Tuliza * '''Description: '''N/A * '''Location: '''Hapuna Valley * '''Usage: '''Eaten. * '''Effect: '''Used to relieve stress and pain. Also used as prey. Watermint * '''Description: '''A green, leafy plant. * '''Location: '''Near Lake Matope. * '''Usage: '''It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten. * '''Effect: '''Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache. Yarrow * '''Description: '''A flowering plant. * '''Location: '''The Great Sycamore. * '''Usage: '''Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be applied to a wound. * '''Effect: '''The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads Trivia * Nita's favorite herb is borage leaves. * Rafiki's favorite herb is juniper berries. * Nita named her younger sister after one of her favorite herbs. * Midnight's favorite herb is burdock root. References * Warriors Wikia Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Lists